kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy V/Flüstergras/Kapitel 6
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo, liebe Leute, und willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel meines preisverdächtigen Walkthroughs für Final Fantasy V. Ach, es ist doch ein Kreuz… Man hat uns mit dem Schutz der Kristalle betraut, und trotz größter Bemühungen mussten wir tatenlos zusehen, wie der Wasser- und der Feuerkristall sich vom Acker machen. Aber zum Glück sind aller guten Dinge drei – der Erdkristall ist immer noch intakt, und damit das auch so bleibt, sollten wir schnell unsere Reise fortsetzen! Die unglaubliche Reise in eine verrückte Bibliothek Immer noch Karnak Nachdem Schloss Karnak in die Luft geflogen ist, wirft Cid sich an Deck des Feuergetriebenen Schiffes vor, die alleinige Schuld am Zerbersten der Kristalle zu haben… Er verlässt das Schiff, doch bevor ihr ihm folgt, könnt ihr die Fähigkeit Kontrollieren des Tierbändigers lernen und, damit ausgerüstet, nochmal ins Innere des Kahns gehen, um hier weitere blaumagische Sprüche einzusammeln: Danach geht ihr zurück in die Stadt Karnak. Da dort inzwischen auch keine kleinen Feuerchen brennen, könnt ihr nun im Nordosten auf die Stadtmauern klettern und auf diesen nach links laufen, um eine Feuerrute an einem Fass zu finden. Noch mehr neue Waffen gibt es im Ausrüstungsladen, der einen neuen Verkäufer hat – dieser bietet euch Ware für eure neuen Berufe an. Im Inn findet ihr außerdem die Königin vor, die inzwischen einen schweren Dachschaden erlitten hat, während im 1. Stock des Pubs der olle Cid weiter vor sich hin jammert… Ach, was soll’s. Reisen wir halt weiter – immerhin sollten wir es ausnutzen, dass diese blöde Mauer am Schloss zusammen mit ebendiesem explodiert ist. Ein lila Knilch im Pub verrät uns sogar was über das nächste Ziel: Südlich von Karnak liegt nämlich die Bibliothek der Vorväter, in der Cids Enkel – Achtung, Kreativschock! – Mid herumlungert. Die Bibliothek der Vorväter Auf dem Weg nach Süden gibt’s wieder was Blaues für euch: Im Eingangsbereich der Bibliothek wuseln einige kluge Köpfe panisch umher, weil Mid irgendwo in den Tiefen des Gebäudes verschollen ist, was allein ziemlich gefährlich ist, da neuerdings Bücherdämonen ihr Unwesen treiben. Diese halten auch blaue Zauber für euch bereit: Das ist ganz schön viel Blaumagie in diesem Kapitel… Oh, von Seite 256 könnt ihr auch noch coole Ninjagewänder stehlen! Außerdem sind alle Gegner schwach gegen Feuer, weshalb ihr mit feuerelementaren Attacken aller Art gut dabei seid. Geht erstmal geradeaus die Treppe hoch in den 1. Stock. Einer der Gelehrten hier will, dass die Krieger des Lichts lesen… Hahaha, Bartz und Lesen, hahaha! Außerdem liegt hier ein halbes Buch rum, das aber ohne die andere Hälfte von niemandem verstanden werden kann. Toll. Wirklich toll dagegen ist der Krug links, der euch vollständig heilt! Geht dann auf’s Dach, wo Leute Bücherdämonen verbrennen wollen. Früher hat Ifrit das mal für die klugen Köpfe übernommen, doch offenbar hat ihn jemand geärgert, sodass er nun in irgendeiner Ecke hockt und schmollt, während die Gelehrten nicht wissen, was sie verbrennen können und was nicht. Jedenfalls sind die beiden linken Bücher ganz okay, auch wenn ich nicht so ganz verstehe, was das bitte für ein unfähiger Blaumagier ist, der nur Aero und Level 5-Exitus kann, das rechte Buch dagegen ist ein Dämon. 240px|left Geht wieder runter in den Eingangsbereich und dort durch die Tür links ins 1. Untergeschoss. Die Regale hier verrücken sich selbstständig, je nachdem, wo man gerade langgeht ._. Lauft ganz hoch und untersucht das Loch in der Bücherreihe dort, damit sich rechts ein Regal verschiebt und den Weg freimacht. Ihr könnt jetzt durch diese Aussparungen weiterlaufen und auf die Regale klettern (was man sich normalerweise in einer Bibliothek nicht erlauben dürfte). Geht ganz nach rechts an die Wand, sodass ihr wieder runter klettern und unten weiter rumrennen könnt. Untersucht anschließend das Loch im Boden, das ein noch viel größeres freilegt, in welches ihr rein springt. Im nächsten Raum kommt ihr ungehindert zu einer Truhe rechts, die einen Äther enthält, bevor ihr links unten noch einen anderen Raum betretet. Klettert die Leiter hoch und untersucht die Bücher, um ein Loch zu finden, durch das ihr kriecht. Folgt dem Weg dahinter und findet so die Ecke, in der Ifrit schmollt! Irgendwer hat ihn in ein Buch gesteckt, was wirklich nicht nett ist, und nun dürfen wir ihn beschwören, wenn wir uns denn als würdig erweisen. Ifrit sieht ein, was für eine dämliche Idee es doch war, uns herauszufordern, und leiht uns schließlich seine Kräfte. Jer! Kehrt zurück zur Leiter und geht diesmal durch die Tür rechts davon. Dort ist ein Regal, das seinen ganz eigenen Kopf hat (ich frage mich nur, wo) und niemanden durchlassen will, weshalb Ifrit mal ein paar Takte mit ihm reden muss. Danach könnt ihr ungestört passieren – geht erst die Treppe links runter, um ein Ninjagewand zu finden, dann geht ihr durch das Loch oben. Im nächsten Raum biegt ihr nach links ab, findet eine Phönixfeder und lauft dann weiter, bis ihr wieder in so einer nervigen Ecke seid, in der die Regale sich verschieben. Lauft geradeaus durch, untersucht an der Leiter das Regal, geht weiter und untersucht auch das Regal unten rechts. Ihr werdet von einem Bücherdämon überfallen, der nach seinem Ableben aber den Weg zu einem Speicherpunkt freigibt. Heilt euch und speichert, dann geht’s auf zur letzten Etappe in dieser durchgeknallten Bücherei. Ihr entdeckt Mid, doch bevor ihr ihn ansprechen könnt, stürzen sich noch ein paar verhexte Bücher auf euch. Geht anschließend auf Mid zu, der vom gerade beendeten Kampf absolut nichts mitgekriegt hat! So sehr war er in ein Buch vertieft, das er wohl ein andermal lesen muss, denn jetzt verschwinden wir erstmal alle von hier – Mid kennt auch eine coole Abkürzung. Dass ihr den Vogel gerettet habt, begreift er erst später, aber sei’s drum. Irgendwo sind wir doch alle Nerds. Und dieser Extrem-Nerd hier hat unter all den bösen Büchern ein ganz tolles gefunden, mit dem sich das feuergetriebene Schiff wieder in Gang bringen lässt. Jer! Das muss er sofort seinem Opa zeigen! Schon wieder Karnak Kehrt in den 1. Stock des Pubs von Karnak zurück, wo Cid immer noch den alten Jammerlappen mimt. Ein Glück, dass Mid dazu stößt und genau die richtigen Worte findet, um seinen Opa aufzumuntern. Nun ist Cid also wieder voller Tatendrang und will die Krieger des Lichts auf jeden Fall bei ihrem Vorhaben, wenigstens den Erdkristall zu schützen, behilflich sein. Er kann ja direkt damit anfangen, uns ein Gefährt zu beschaffen, denn niemand hat einen Plan, wo der Kristall denn sein könnte, und ich hab eigentlich keine Lust, jetzt die ganze Welt auf Schusters Rappen nach diesem Teil abzusuchen. Also machen Cid und Mid mal eben das feuergetriebene Schiff für uns klar! Während die Beiden auf ebendiesem Schiff rumwirbeln, dürfen die Krieger des Lichts die Liegestühle aufklappen, doch ziehen sie es stattdessen vor, sich unter Deck etwas auszuruhen. Dort denkt Galuf über Cid und Mid nach und erinnert sich durch Mids Verhalten gegenüber seinem Opa an seine eigene Enkelin, Krile, – von ihr haben wir bisher nur eine Illusion der Sirene gesehen – und findet durch sie einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen wieder! Galuf stammt aus einer anderen Welt und ist mit dem Tycoon-Meteoriten in die hiesige gelangt, um eine vor 30 Jahren gebannte dunkle Macht daran zu hindern, der Welt wieder auf den Nerv zu fallen – die Rede ist von einem Magier namens Exdeath, der gerade drauf und dran ist, sämtliche Kristalle zu zerstören, um aus seiner Verbannung zurückzukehren. Das wäre wirklich nicht toll für die Welt, aber dafür klingt „Verhindere, dass Exdeath zurückkehrt“ nach einer viel spannenderen Aufgabe als ein bloßes „Verhindere, dass der Erdkristall kaputtgeht“. Geht nach diesem hochinteressanten Gespräch wieder an Deck, wo die beiden Nerds sich gerade eine Mütze voll Schlaf gönnen. Weckt Cid, damit er und sein Enkel verkünden, dass das feuergetriebene Schiff jetzt auch ohne Feuer betrieben werden kann! Das ist ja so abgefahren! Und so kehren sie gemeinsam in die Bibliothek der Vorväter zurück, während wir uns mit unserem neuen Schiff auf die Suche nach dem Erdkristall machen. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *The Ancient Library *Reminiscence « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFV)